Ability
by ruuki.ruina
Summary: Aku bisa membaca pikiran orang, lho?". NaruSasu. Oneshot. Fluff alert!. RnR please?


A/N : Re-uploaded dar Ability setelah dibeta FBSN oleh agen Nad alias Chiaki Megumi alias Ange la Nuit.

Terima kasih banyak untuk bantuannya ^^.

Selamat membaca ulang, semoga lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

* * *

Disclaimer : Do not own them

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Ability © **

**Enjoy!**

"Aku tak tahu kau jago bermain biola dan piano, Sasuke?"

"Aku sempat les waktu kecil dulu."

"Wauw…" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Takjub. "Itu hebat," sambung Naruto sambil mengambil handuk yang disodorkan oleh Hinata, manager klub basket mereka, sambil tesenyum kecil dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

'Cih. Dasar perempuan,' umpat Sasuke dalam hati saat melihat muka Hinata yang memerah total saat mendapat senyuman dari Naruto. Seluruh Konohagakuen tahu gadis cantik berambut panjang dengan pupil mata nyaris menuju putih itu—dan menurut Sasuke itu menakutkan, 'matanya seperti orang sedang sakratul maut,' pikirnya—menyukai Naruto.

Sudah basi, kata Chouji di suatu siang, saat mereka makan siang-siang bersama-sama dan sedang membicarakan topik tentang Hinata yang menyukai Naruto. Entah apa yang dimaksudnya basi itu adalah tentang Hinata yang menyukai Naruto, ataukah dia sedang berbicara mengenai nasi yang dia bawa yang bentuknya benar-benar mencurigakan. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Tidakkah nasi dengan warna coklat dan berlendir itu menurutmu aneh? Dan Sasuke yakin itu bukan natto, 100%. Baunya sama sekali berbeda.

"Hei, malah melamun," kata Naruto sambil menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke, membuyarkan lamunan pemuda itu.

Mata Naruto mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke dan melihat Hinata.

"Oh," gumam Naruto tak jelas sambil menegak habis sisa air mineral yang ada di botolnya.

Naruto kemudian melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan mata Sasuke yang masih mengikuti gerak-gerik Hinata, "Hei, Tuan Muda~! Kita harus pergi ke klub paduan suara setelah ini~! Masih ingat?."

Sasuke tidak kunjung menjawab. Naruto mulai kesal. "Bumi kepada Sasuke! Apa kau berniat selingkuh dengan Hinata?. Ganti!."

**BLETAK!**

"Auwh! Brengsek!"

"Bodoh! Kau berniat membeberkannya ke seluruh sekolah kalau kita bersama?! BAKA YARO!!" Sasuke berteriak sekeras yang dia bisa tepat di telinga Naruto setelah memukul kepala Naruto sehingga membuat si pemuda berambut pirang mendengar bunyi 'ngiiiiiinnnnggg' berkepanjangan.

"Kau baru saja membeberkannya, Sasuke," sebuah suara muncul membuat Sasuke berbalik.

Dahi Sasuke mengerinyit melihat siapa yang datang, Gaara.

"Buchou?"

"Hei, Naruto. Kepalamu tak apa-apa?"

"Ah, tak apa, kok. Akan kuhukum dia sebentar malam," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum licik melihat tubuh Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menegang.

"Hhee~ aku tak tahu Sasuke-kun itu _bottom_!" Sai ikut nimbrung dalam pembicaraan mereka, tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat Sasuke yang mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin dengan tangan terkepal di samping tubuhnya. 'Aku menang, Kakashi-sensei,' pikir Sai dalam hati.

'Brengsek. Brengsek. Brengsek!. Aku ingin pergi dari tempat ini!'

"Ne, buchou, Sai, aku dan Sasuke pergi dulu, ya! Kami masih ada urusan setelah ini," kata Naruto tiba-tiba sambil menarik tangan Sasuke setelah sebelumnya menunduk mengambil tas miliknya.

Sasuke benar-benar merasa terselamatkan dengan tindakan Naruto tadi, dia bahkan membiarkan Naruto menggenggam tangannnya.

"Wah. Selamat juga~," kata Naruto sambil memperlambat larinya setelah agak jauh dari lapangan basket. "Ne, Sasuke? Kau jadi ke klub paduan suara?"

"Ja—" tiba-tiba handphone Sasuke berbunyi. SMS.

Sasuke menarik tangannya dari genggaman Naruto untuk mengambil HP-nya yang ada di dalam tas. Sasuke yakin ia mendengar nada kecewa dari mulut Naruto saat menanyakan siapa yang mengirimkan pesan.

Sesaat Sasuke membaca SMS dari salah satu anggota klub paduan suara itu, latihannya dibatalkan.

"Anak klub paduan suara. Latihannya…"

"…batal," tebak Naruto.

"Hm."

"Baguslah! Aku ingin istirahat! Ayo pulang!" teriak Naruto sambil melanjutkan langkah mereka yang tadi sempat terhenti dengan Sasuke yang mengikuti dari belakang.

Sepanjang sisa perjalanan Naruto menceritakan tentang persiapan klub yang akan menghadapi Turnamen Tingkat Daerah, yang dijawab Sasuke sekedarnya saja, untuk menunjukkan bahwa dia mendengarkan.

"Gaara itu menakutkan! Masa kami disuruh keliling sekolah 5 kali dengan pemberat 2 kilo di masing-masing kaki, dan yang protes akan disuruh memakai yang 5 kilo! Dia setan," komentar Naruto.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke teringat Rock Lee yang baik penampilan mau tingkah lakunya benar-benar mirip dengan Guru Gai, guru olahraga mereka. Sasuke penasaran, apakah mereka berdua itu punya hubungan khusus atau apa. Karena Lee itu benar-benar terobsesi dengan guru olahraga aneh itu.

'Mengerikan kalau itu benar,' pikir Sasuke.

"Hei, Naruto!" teriak Sasuke dari dalam kamar mereka.

"Ada apa?!" teriak Naruto dari arah dapur. Hari ini gilirannya memasak.

Sambil memegangi sesuatu, Sasuke turun dari kamar tidur mereka, menghampiri Naruto, "Cerita siapa ini?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto berbalik sebentar dan melihat apa yang ditanyakan Sasuke.

"Oh, itu milikku. Aku baru saja menyelesaikannya kemarin. Besok akan kukirimkan ke penerbit, semoga mereka suka," jawab Naruto sambil terus melanjutkan mengaduk kuah sup yang sedang mendidih.

Sasuke tak berkomentar apa-apa. Dia berbalik dan kemudian duduk di sofa sambil membaca naskah itu, menunggu Naruto selesai memasak.

Saat sedang larut dalam bacaan itu, sepasang tangan melingkar di leher Sasuke, memeluknya dari belakang.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, sayang?" bisik Naruto di telinga Sasuke, membuat Sasuke sedikit gemetar.

"Bagus, kok..." '...Ini hebat,' pikir Sasuke. 'Aku tak tahu dia sangat pandai menulis.'

"Bagus kalau kau suka. Ayo kita makan!"

Saat mereka selesai makan, Naruto bertanya pada Sasuke yang sedang mencuci piring mengenai ia yang dipilih untuk menemani anak-anak klub paduan suara. Naruto bertanya tentang Sasuke yang ternyata mahir bermain alat musik. Sasuke menjelaskan bahwa sejak kecil mereka dilatih untuk bermain alat-alat musik oleh kakek mereka, Madara, yang merupakan pemusik terkenal.

"Tapi aku kok tak pernah melihatmu bermain ataupun berlatih alat musik sejak pertama kali kita bertemu?" tanya Naruto sambil tetap melanjutkan mengetik entah-apa di laptopnya yang sudah nangkring di atas pahanya sejak mereka selesai makan malam. Entah kenapa sejak tadi Sasuke ingin sekali membanting laptop itu.

"Aku berhenti bermain sejak kakek meninggal dunia."

"Oh," jawab Naruto singkat.

Sambil tetap melanjutkan mencuci piring Sasuke sekali-kali melirik Naruto yang sedang serius. Sepertinya Naruto sedang memperbaiki naskahnya tadi. Saat makan malam tadi, Sasuke sempat memberitahukan kesalahan-kesalahan yang terlewati oleh Naruto. Naruto memakai kacamata untuk membantunya melihat lebih jelas. Membuatnya terlihat lebih dewasa dan lebih tampan. Muka Sasuke memerah karena pikirannya sendiri.

"Kau hebat Sasuke," kata Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Sasuke langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto.

'Apa maksudnya?'

"Yah. Kau memiliki banyak kemampuan dan kelebihan. Kau di sukai oleh banyak anak perempuan,"—Sasuke yakin ia mendengar nada cemburu tadi—"kau pintar dan berprestasi dan..." Naruto lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke, serta menyeringai lebar, "...siapa yang sangka kau sangat 'aktif' di tempat tidur?"

Kontan muka Sasuke memerah. Ia langsung melempari Naruto dengan gelas plastik yang sedang dicucinya ke arah Naruto sekeras mungkin. Refleks Naruto menangkap gelas itu dengan tangan kanannya.

'Fuh. Hampir saja,' pikir Naruto lega. Jika tak ia tangkap, gelas itu akan telak memukul dahinya!

Naruto kemudian berkata, "Kau lupa aku anggota terbaik klub basket sekolah kita, Sasuke?" seringai Naruto makin lebar.

Sasuke mendengus dan melanjutkan acara mencuci piringnya.

"Kau juga punya banyak kemampuan, kan? Kau bahkan bisa menulis dengan sangat baik," kata Sasuke.

"Tentu saja. Aku 'kan hebat!" kata Naruto langsung mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menyombongkan diri tentang tembakan-tembakan briliannya yang membawa klub basket mereka menjadi terkenal.

Sasuke mendengarkan cerita Naruto, sampai Naruto berkata, "Aku juga bisa membaca pikiran orang, lho?."

Sasuke langsung memberikan pandangan dasar-pembohong-besar-aku-takkan-percaya, pada Naruto.

'Hha! Seperti aku akan percaya saja!'

"Lebih baik begitu," kata Naruto.

Sasuke kembali ke pekerjaannya semula yang tidak selesai-selesai juga semenjak tadi, mencuci piring. Sementara Naruto juga kembali melanjutkan acara ketik-mengetiknya.

'Dasar pembohong! Lagipula apa maksudnya itu aku 'aktif' di tempat tidur! Mesum.'

Muka Sasuke memerah mengingat kalau tadi Naruto berkata dia akan menghukumnya nanti malam, 'Apa yang akan dia lakukan?' pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali mengutuk-ngutuk Naruto dalam hatinya.

'Brengsek! Bodoh! Penipu!'

"Sasuke, aku mendengarnya."

'Pirang idiot!'

"Dan itu."

'Mesum tak berotak. Aneh! Idiot! Tapi... aku mencintainya,' pikir Sasuke, kembali memerah.

"Dan itu."

Tubuh Sasuke langsung menegang. 'Dia benar-benar bisa membaca pikiranku?!' teriak Sasuke dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggang Sasuke, memeluknya dari belakang.

"Tentu saja. Bukankah sudah kukatakan semenjak tadi?" desah Naruto di telinga kanan Sasuke.

Naruto menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk antara leher dan bahu Sasuke, menghirup wangi Sasuke dalam-dalam. Sasuke membeku. Dia tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Bukankah ini sudah waktunya hukuman, _my kitten_?" bisik Naruto sambil mengangkat Sasuke, _bridal style_.

'BDSM!'

"Ide yang bagus. Dimana kusimpan tali itu, ya?" kata Naruto menyeringai mendengar pikiran Sasuke yang panik.

"Berhenti membaca pikiranku!"

Naruto melemparkan Sasuke ke tempat tidur mereka.

"Permintaan tak di penuhi. Kau tak boleh memerintah tuanmu, Sasuke," seringai Naruto.

'TIDAK!'

**END**


End file.
